Is It Love?
by Fighter37
Summary: Veronica is on a new case and needs help. She goes to weevil and things don't go as planned when.....
1. Chapter 1

Title: Is It Love?

Pairing: Veronica/Weevil (WeeVer)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Veronica Mars.

Summary: Veronica is on a case and needs help. She goes to Weevil and things don't go as planned when they start to get closer. How will things ends? Could it be love?

Part 1

Mars Investigation

Veronica's POV:

Veronica was sitting at her desk, bored out of her mind. Things have been slow around here and not much going on. While she is thinking about her life, the door opens to reveal a tall blond woman.

"Hi, my name is Dian Evans and I was woundering if you were available to take on a case for me." said the tall bold woman.

"I'm Veronica and I'm sure we will be able to help you in anyway we can. Why don't you tell me how you need our services."

"You see, I believe that my husband if cheating on me and I was wondering if you could find out for sure. He comes home late almost every night smelling like alcohol and cheap perfume. I believe he goes to a bar called, 'Red Dog', if you help me your best bet would be there."

"Why don't you give me all the information you could think of and I will follow up on it as soon as I am able to."

"Thank-you Veronica, thank-you."

After Dian Evans left, I decided to start as soon as possible. It was about time a new case came in. All I have been doing is paperwork and taking back-up for walks well dad is chasing down bail-jumpers in Mexico. I've decided that the person best suited for the case would be the one the only, the leader of the biker gang, Weevil.

Weevil's POV:

Weevil was sitting in the living room when the phone rang.

"Hello." Weevil said.

"Hey, is this by any chance my favorite leather-clad biker." Veronica said in a low sexy voice.

"Veronica Mars, by what do I owe the pleasure of recieving a call form you, wait let me guess, you need a favor."

"Weevil, Weevil, Weevil. Am I that obvious. Yes I do need a favor. And If you help me, I will give you my famous head-tilt and a smile. Pretty please."

"Anything for you Chica. Tell Weevil what you need."

"I'm investigating a cheating husband and I need you to come with me to a bar called, 'Red Dog'. So what do you say?"

"Pick you up at eight, see ya later."

"Bye."

Veronica's POV:

So, here I am, dressed in a short black leather skirt and a tight dark red tank-top, with knee high leather boots. While she looks at her self in the mirror, all she can think is ' wait till Weevil sees this. I think this should do it.' Red Dog is one of the toughest bars out there and only bikers, gangsters, cheaters, and prostitues go there. Veronica hears a knock at the door and when she opens it, there stood Weevil with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Damn girl, are you sure you want to go out tonight, because dressed like that we aren't going to get very far. We can have a good time alone here and I promise to let you ride my big o' hog."

"I just love these little chats Weevil. What fun is it without the sexual coments?"

"Okay okay. Are you ready Chica?"

"Yah, lets get the show on the road and maybe later I'll get to ride your big o' hog."

"After you." Well Veronica was walking out of the door, Weevil got the perfect view of her ass. 'Thinking this will be a great night that he will never forget.'

Author's Note:

Hey, this is Deserea. I read fan fiction all the time. I love it, and I thought that it was time to write my own fic. It might not be all that great but I tried. Please review and Tell me if you like it or if your want to give me any ideas or suggestions, that would be great. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the flashback. It is a transcript for the show.

Author's Note: It had been brought to my attention that this story and the dialogue is unbelievable in a sense. But isn't that the point of writing your own story. You use the basis of the show, basically, just the characters and some of their traits and make your own creation and plot. This story is not in conjunction with the show. It is just something I created and it will probably most definitely suck. But I will finish it eventually either way. Read it if you want, no one is going to force you too, I sure as hell won't. Now, on to the story, sorry that it's short.

Part 2

Weevil's POV:

Well I was watching Veronica walk to the bike, I started to remember the first time we really talked. It was back when she cut Fennel from the flag pole.

_Flashback:_

_**WALLACE:**__ That-that was cool, what you did, cutting me off of that pole.  
__**VERONICA:**__ Well…_

_From behind Veronica comes a head-shaven, tattooed biker – Weevil, heading straight for Wallace._

_**WEEVIL:**__ My bitch. Weren't you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole? I'm not sure I could have made that any clearer._

_Weevil sits down next and very close to Wallace, deliberately getting in his face. More bikers follow, standing behind Weevil. Wallace takes a deep breath and lets out an uncomfortable laugh._

_**WALLACE:**__ Okay, I get it, a'right. Very funny.  
__**WEEVIL:**__ Yeah.  
__**WALLACE:**__ I guess we're even now. Right?  
__**WEEVIL:**(__Aggressively)__ You get what boy? You get that you're a dead man walking, is that what you get?  
__**VERONICA:**__ Leave him alone._

_Weevil turns his attention to Veronica, grins and moves to stand over her._

_**WEEVIL:**__ Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is, is when she's riding my big old hog but even then it's not so much words just a bunch of oohs and aahs, you know?  
__**VERONICA:**__ So it's big, huh?  
__**WEEVIL:**__ Legendary.  
__**VERONICA:**__ Well let's see it. I mean if it's as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend. (__Breathless)__ We could go to prom together._

_Her refusal to be intimidated surprises and amuses him and he laughs as he looks around at his fellow bikers, one of whom is Felix._

_**VERONICA:**__ What? What seems to be the problem? I'm on a schedule here, vato.  
__**FELIX:**(__Offended)__ Dude, Weevil. Don't let blondie talk to you like that!  
__**VERONICA:**__ Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too.  
__**FELIX:**__ Ah, hell, I'll show you mine._

_Felix gets closer to Veronica and makes to drop his pants. Weevil puts out an arm to stop him but in any event, he is interrupted by the arrival of the Vice Principal._

_**CLEMMONS:**__ Felix Toombs. What on God's green earth is going on here? All right gentlemen, move it along. Veronica, why does trouble follow you around?_

_Veronica smiles blandly as Clemmons moves the bikers on. Felix throws Wallace a filthy look as he goes. Veronica and Wallace are alone again at their table._

Looking back, I have now noticed how much things have changed. Back then it was all talk and bantering back and forth, but now I know that I can trust Veronica and go to her for help. And I'm glad that she can trust me to watch her back. I believe that things have changed for the better and I hope that things continue to grow between us.

"Come on Weevil, let's get this show on the road." Veronica yelled, already almost to the bike.

"Damn chica, hold up I'm coming."

"Well took you long enough."

I went to get on the bike. "Sorry V, didn't know you were wearing that."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm a woman of many talents."

"I bet you are." When Veronica got on and her bare thigh's clung to me, it was like nothing I have ever felt before, almost like electricity running through my veins.


End file.
